


Verses from Hithlum

by Suzelle



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Poetry, Erotic Poetry, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzelle/pseuds/Suzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon misses Maedhros terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verses from Hithlum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When The Moon Hits Your Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402387) by [zopyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zopyrus/pseuds/zopyrus). 



> My immense gratitude to my four first readers (who know who they are). In addition to the B2MeM prompt, this fic was greatly inspired by zopyrus's fic, [When the Moon Hits Your Eye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1402387). Consider this the missing piece, if you will.

My dearest darling Maitimo  
our separation wounds me so  
I can't deny, it must be said  
I miss you fucking in my bed.

Although I know we've had our trials  
(you with your one-handed wiles,  
Your limb that I did sadly rob  
but still you give a great handjob).

That time you left me for Himring  
It does not stop me from rimming  
your sweet and quite delicious ass  
though some may think me rather crass

They just don't know that pure perfection  
is staring right at your erection.  
I'd travel through the ice and snow  
just so that you and I could blow.

How I pined on the Helcaraxë  
Though many bears pursued my tracks (eyyyyyyy)   
I stood resolved, I stood quite true  
I spent cold nights dreaming of you

Of all the nights you got me off  
Just to hear your brothers scoff  
And of that time you begged for more  
under the trees in Valinor.

And though I wish that we were boning  
and I could listen to you moaning  
I know we both have obligations,  
Must suffer sexual frustrations

For the greater good of all Noldor;  
my sexless life is such a chore.  
But come and visit Hithlum soon  
so that I may grant you a boon

And allieve us both of our sad plight.  
We'll have great sex all through the night.   
If you came, I'd be behooved.  
From Findekáno, your beloved.


End file.
